The present disclosure involves systems and methods for performing automatic document alignment.
In document processing systems, multiple documents may be loaded into the system at once, such as by loading the documents into an input location. The documents may then be moved one-by-one from the input location to a second location where document processing (e.g., scanning) is performed. This document movement may be performed by feeding mechanisms that move each document from the input location to the second location.